Aging processes are significant in many commercial activities, including handling of perishable items such as food and medicine, part lifetimes in engineering applications, process control, and the like. A typical approach is to determine an end-of-life date as a fixed time period from the initial manufacture. However, this fails to account for variations in temperature or other ambient conditions during the lifetime.
Hence, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus allowing monitoring of aging processes in a variety of applications.